(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new aminoglycoside antibiotic complex and to its production, recovery and separation into five components, three of which are bioactive.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various antibiotics are known in the art including several aminoglycoside antibiotics such as kanamycin, gentamycin, streptomycin, neomycin, tobramycin and paromomycin. There exists a need, however, for additional new broad-spectrum antibiotics, particularly those having activity against aminoglycoside-resistant organisms such as Pseudomonas.